


Cute

by BloodySpade0000



Series: L.O.V.E [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: Shougo really had no idea how cute he was
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta
Series: L.O.V.E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isn't it lovely?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590835) by [BloodySpade0000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000). 



> This is just a cute and fluffy Kihai 🥰

Shougo flopped onto Ryouta’s bed and let out a groan. Ryouta rubbed his back. “You okay, baby?” he stated softly.

“Ya,” Shougo mumbled. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, baby?” Ryouta asked. “Do you need me to get you anything?”

“No.” Shougo crawled on top of him. “Just hold me.”

“Alright.” Ryouta wrapped his arms around Shougo, kissing the top of his head. “You’re so cute.”

“Not cute,” Shougo grumbled, blushing slightly.

“You are.” Ryouta nuzzled his neck. “You’re adorable.”

Shougo buried his face into his neck, trying but failing miserably in hiding his blushing face. “Shut up, Ryouta,”

Ryouta laughed. 

Shougo really had no idea how cute he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and tell me ur feelings. Give me some love. 💕⚘😊


End file.
